bad feelings
by bubble drizzles
Summary: Percy had rarely seen his best friend cry. Annabeth was always so strong, a part of him thought she never did. But she was a person, and people cry. More importantly, she was a demigod. And right then and there, she had a really bad feeling. ONESHOT.


**A Percy Jackson oneshot.**

**bad feelings.**

**by: bubble drizzles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or HoO. I wish I did! D:**

* * *

**_A/N: WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. Do your eyes deceive you? Is that really- holy crap! Gigi is back! *partay* If I told you I'm sorry a thousand times, would you forgive me? I promised I'd be writing more this year and, until this, I had written zero fics this year._ Zero_. None. Life has been pretty crazy lately, and fanfiction's just not what it used to be. Even the chapters I post for Do As They Do were written last year (Check it out if you haven't yet! LegendsofLit is our account!). I've lost my inspiration, my everything._**

**_But there's Rick to make me happy again. Uncle Ricky and his amazing first chapter of Mark of Athena (PM me if you want the link to the chapter and the cover!) inspired me to write this and SDHSDH UHSYFSUBDGUKFGUSD TIUECNWRWSSFG STASD DSAFDC I'M SO EXCITED FOR MoA. *flails*_**

**_So. . . yeah, onto the fic. I apologize if it's not that good. I'm getting back to writing now, after six months away. Six is not little, my friends. In time, I [hopefully] will be getting back to my old writing ways. _**

**_Or not._**

**_But for now. . . the oneshot!_**

* * *

"Hey, Wise Girl! Check this-" Percy called out with a grin on his face, spotting his girlfriend seated on the steps of a shop in the city of New Rome, but frowned a moment later. Annabeth looked like she'd been crying, but he couldn't be certain as her face was buried in an Architecture book. He made his way over to her and sat down, "What's wrong?"

Noticing the presence of her best friend, Annabeth quickly wiped her face clean of any tears and, after a moment of hesitation, looked up. "Nothing's wrong," she sighed and tried to look away from Percy's gaze, but he caught her eyes, puffy and red. Now he was sure she had been crying, which was actually a weird thing for Percy. The times he had seen the blonde _really_ cry were very rare. Annabeth had always been so strong, a part of him actually thought she never did.

"Annabeth-" tried the dark-haired boy, only to be interrupted by the girl.

"Yes, I was crying. But I don't wanna talk about it, alright?"

He nodded and muttered a quick '_fine_'. If she didn't want to talk about it, it was her choice and there was nothing he could do to make her change her mind. They sat in silence for a few minutes, while Annabeth pretended to read her book. She was secretly glad Percy had never been too observant, or else he'd have known her eyes weren't moving from one spot in the page.

"What if we don't win?" Percy had to ask her to repeat the question, for she had spoken so low he hadn't understood a thing. With a frustrated sigh, she closed her book and repeated, "I said, what if we don't win?"

"Don't win what?"

Annabeth turned to him with an _'are you serious?'_ look on her face and rolled her eyes. "The _war_, Seaweed Brain," she said, mentally facepalming, "What if we don't win the war?"

Percy clenched his jaw and looked ahead, taking a few moments before answering, "We will."

"What if we don't?"

"We won the last one, we'll win this one as well."

"Yes, but what if we-"

"Wise Girl," he interrupted her, "what's wrong? Is everything okay? Why are you suddenly so worried?"

She sighed and rested one hand on top of her book, "I'm not suddenly worried, Percy. I've _always_ been worried, I just don't show it. I mean, do you _realize_ how many people we lost in the last war?"

"I know," he muttered, looking down, "But you'll be okay. You're one of the best fighters I know."

"You don't understand, it's not about _me_ anymore. It's about _us_."

"I'll be fine."

"_What if you're not?_" she asked, looking up at him, and he saw her eyes were a bit wet, though she tried to hide it. "I can't afford to lose you again, Seaweed Brain, I just can't. Not again."

"Ssshh," he whispered, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He hated seeing her like that. "We'll be okay," he assured her, "I'm not going to leave you."

She nodded, burying her face on his chest. "Good, I'd have to kill you if you did," she said with a small chuckle. A few campers passing by looked at the scene with interest. Annabeth Chase, crying? Most wouldn't believe it. Percy just gave them a small glare and they kept on going their on way. "I love you, Percy Jackson," she rose her head to look at him in the eyes. It was the first time she'd told him she loved him and wodnered how he would react.

Percy was shocked. He was speechless for a moment, before his face spread into a big grin. "I love you too, Annabeth Chase, so, so much," he laughed, giving her a big kiss full on the lips and cupping her face. He pulled away, though, when he tasted salty water on his tongue, and realized his girlfriend was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, " she shook her head and lied, "I'm just happy. And emotional. _Those days_." Truth was, Annabeth didn't have the heart to tell him she had a bad feeling about this war. She looked around her and sighed. Would she actually have a chance of starting a family with Percy, in a place like this?

* * *

**So, yeah! This was it. Oneshot. Over. Done. Please, don't beg me for a continuation, 'cause I'll most likely not have an idea for it. Because we don't actually have Mark of Athena out yet. And this whole oneshot was based on some little things Annabeth said in the first chapter, about the 'worst present ever', how she had a bad feeling, etc. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. If not, eff you. :P I'm kidding. Just tell me what you didn't like and why and I'll try to work on it.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Love you guys! **

**xoxo,**

**bubble drizzles**


End file.
